


What A Mess

by Vien3san



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, Chinese Language, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san
Summary: 竹马竹马的双向暗恋（一辆车）





	What A Mess

＊＊＊  
门轴传来“咯啦”一声，Erik并没有抬头。  
只有两个人有钥匙，除了他自己之外，自然就是那个把他家当做自己家一般随意走动的损友。  
“Hey，Erik，原来你在家呀。”  
一把柔软的嗓子在玄关响起，果不其然，Charles探头探脑地推开了门。他的脸颊红扑扑的，气还没喘匀就匆匆冲进房里，端起水杯一饮而尽。Erik瞥了眼书桌上的时钟，七点五十五。他疑惑地皱起眉头，问道，“比赛这么早就结束了？”  
Charles显然被戳中了痛处，他放下水杯，摆了摆手，“教练说我今天状态不好，让我先回来休息。”  
“活该。”Erik毫不留情地讥嘲，“球队里都是些皮糙肉厚的alpha，你怎么打得过？还是不要整天跟他们混在一起了。”  
“可你也是个alpha诶，”Charles抗议道，“我不也整天跟你混在一起吗？”  
Erik并不打算搭理好友的诡辩，他扯起Charles宽松的裤脚，嘴角下沉，“受伤了？”  
“这里。”Charles把小腿露出来指给Erik看，得意的样子仿佛那不是一处伤口，而是一块荣耀的勋章。他生来家境优渥，皮肤白皙得像是淋了奶油的布丁，愈发衬得那青紫色的淤伤狰狞无比，Erik的眉头不由皱得更紧。  
“告诉我你没让他好过。”  
“怎么可能？我在地上滚来滚去嚎了半天。”Charles做了个鬼脸，“你真该看看他被教练骂得狗血淋头的样子——说真的，Erik，你为什么不肯来看球赛呢？就算你不喜欢我队友的话，你也可以只看我的比赛呀。”  
Erik没有答话，而是起身去拿柜子上的药箱。他自然不会告诉Charles真正的原因。与Charles猜测的恰恰相反，Erik讨厌的并非是那些alpha，而是Charles本身——他讨厌他贴着对手的身体截球，讨厌他与队友搂作一团，更讨厌他身上三五不时出现的这些伤口。  
所有的alpha都拥有超乎寻常的保护欲，但那通常只相对于被他们标记的Omega而言。偏偏在Erik的人生中，还不曾出现过任何一个令他上心的Omega，他只在乎与他一同长大，几乎始终形影不离的Charles，非常在乎。  
对此一无所知的beta挽起裤腿，向Erik摊开手掌。但Erik已经蹲下身，审视起了那块淤青。对方满不在乎的样子令他心口掠过无名的怒火，直至Charles忍不住咬着下唇痛呼出声，他才意识到自己下手太重了。  
“Erik，”Charles诧异地伸手在他眼前晃了晃，“怎么了？”  
Erik格开他的手臂，Charles晃动手指的时候，他忽而明白了自己的烦躁源于何处。  
“看来就算我不到场，也不还是有其他人的嘛。”  
他情不自禁地用上了讥嘲的语调，而Charles茫然地望着他，仿佛真的全然不明白他在说什么。  
“去洗澡。”Erik忍无可忍地把药膏拍在桌子上，“你身上一股子Omega的味道。”  
如果说有什么是比跟一堆alpha在球场上翻滚更令Erik恼火的，那必然是赛后一堆Omega扑上来递花送水的殷勤。  
“有吗？”Charles狐疑地嗅了嗅自己的T恤，“唔……我闻不出来。不过，你怎么就确定我要在这儿过夜？”  
“得了吧，”Erik嗤之以鼻地从衣柜里翻出条浴巾，扔在Charles脸上，“你跑到我家来不就是怕伤口被Sharon发现，她又禁止你‘参加那些野蛮人的活动’？”  
“也不全是这个原因啦。”Charles扯下浴巾，厚颜无耻地冲Erik笑，“我上次换下来的内裤呢？”  
“喏。”Erik翻出来给他。  
“我还需要一件睡衣。”  
Erik一言不发地翻出件宽松的T恤，同样揉成一团扔在他脑袋上。Charles不知道他到底触动了好友的哪根神经，倒也没有多问，乖乖地抱着衣物去浴室了。Erik重又在书桌前坐下，继续读他未看完的论文。但十分钟过去了，鼠标的滚轮依旧没有滑动任何分毫，他不得不承认，自己正侧耳听着浴室的水声。  
不多时，Charles趿拉着拖鞋回到了房间，他一边嗅着T恤下摆一边问，“Erik，你换新的洗衣液了吗？挺好闻的。”  
“没有啊？”  
“噢……”Charles似乎并不执着于这个问题，他看上去恹恹的，打了个呵欠就径直往被窝里钻。  
“药膏。”Erik回过头来提醒他。  
“唔……”Charles懒洋洋地蜷成一团，“不是已经涂过了嘛？”  
“洗了澡要重涂。”  
“麻烦。”Charles翻了个身，卷走小半床被子，“明天再说……”  
Erik叹了口气，认命地坐上床头，把Charles的小腿从被子里翻出来。扑面而来的香味熏得他心下一颤，而触手的皮肤更是带着灼热的高温。他惊讶地掀起整床被子，发现Charles无力地倚在枕头上，半阖着眼。呼吸间，那股属于Omega的甜香肆无忌惮地发散着，顺着每个毛孔攀进他的身体里。掠夺的本能几乎瞬间就被唤醒，Erik迅速地伸出手，捂住了口鼻。可浑然未觉的Charles却不满地曲起腿，蹭了蹭他的手臂，呢喃着抱怨，“Erik……被子……还给我。”  
被热潮侵袭，格外敏感的身体没等到柔软的羽被，却等到了一个更为温暖的怀抱。Erik抵着他的肩膀，将他整个人压进了床垫里，他被那团攻击性十足的气息环绕着，身子不由得簌簌颤抖起来。  
“Charles，”Erik竭力按捺住将对方拆吃入腹的渴望，试图理清现状，“你……好像在发情。”  
“开……开什么玩笑，我明明是个beta……”Charles挣扎着想要坐起身来，“我只是有点晕晕的，可能是感冒……唔……！”  
Erik的手掌不知何时已从他的小腿一路逡巡而上，与腿根处敏感的皮肤甫一接触，Charles就不由得咬牙细细呻吟起来。Erik抽出的手指上沾满了半透明的黏液，那味道有些熟悉。事实上，不久前Erik还将这股醉人的甜香错当成其他Omega的信息素，暗自生气，没料到这却是属于Charles自己的味道。  
想来也是，若不是Charles，他又怎么会只闻到一丝端倪，便无端地烦扰起来。  
Charles睁大眼睛，看着从Erik指尖上滚落的液体。他还没搞清楚状况，便被另一波情热牵扯着坠往更为混沌的风暴。Erik的手重又放回了他的腿根，但这次，alpha并不满足于单单爱抚那块粘滑的肌肤，他扯开那块被体液濡湿的布料，将手掌探了进去。  
Charles仰起头，从喉间迸发出难以抑制的呻吟。  
在人生的前二十年中，他都以为自己只是个生来冷感的beta，对alpha和omega之间的情事略有了解，但并不关心，信息素互相侵扰所诱出的欲望对他来说只是书本上泛泛而谈的知识。而现在，他未曾闻到过的凛冽气息充盈着他的口鼻，如Erik修长的手指一般将他填满。下身娇嫩的软肉无措地颤动着，试图将闯入的不速之客推挤出去，却被指腹牵引着逐渐透出殷红的色泽。  
翻搅间，湿润的水声在安静的房内一点点清晰起来，Erik贪婪地注视着那翕动的入口，舔了舔嘴唇。下一秒，Charles尖叫着从床上弹起，“啊啊啊！……疼……不要……唔……！”  
他没能再说出完整的句子，因为Erik已按着他的胯骨，一下下地开始抽送。硬得滴水的阴茎像烧红的烙铁一般径直捅入了最深处，稚嫩的肉体承受不了这么粗大的异物，抽搐着将它死死绞紧。Erik的汗水滴下来，沿着肩颈的线条滴洒在Charles的胸膛上，混杂着粗重的呼吸，熟悉的声音在他耳边响起。  
“放松点，Charles，没事的。”  
Charles迷迷糊糊地攥紧了身下的床单，他的大脑已被沸腾的情欲烧成了一团浆糊，然而潜意识里却依旧信任着那声音的主人。他试着松开紧绷的肌肉。有一只手抚上他的后背，沿着脊柱轻轻滑动，而另一只手扶着他的膝弯，温柔而不失坚定地将他缓缓打开。  
胯骨撞击臀瓣的声音再次响起，Charles咬着指节，在逐渐默契的律动里慢慢找回了呼吸的节奏。更多的液体涌了出来，将他们交合的部位淋成泥泞的沼泽。当Erik撞到身体里某个脆弱的点时，Charles不小心逸出了一声过于甜腻的呻吟。敏锐的alpha只停了一瞬，便毫不犹豫地扣紧他的腰，一下下地往那块撞。Charles一下子就双眼翻白地高潮了，他呜咽着试图合拢双腿，但Erik死死地卡着他，揉捏着他的臀瓣将他整个人操进了床垫里。他的膝盖被扣住，弯折着向上抵，纠缠着的下身几乎悬空。这个姿势更方便了Erik的操弄，他一下比一下进得深，肿胀的前端戳刺着内腔的软肉，蓄满种子的囊袋撞在Charles的股间，发出“啪啪”的声响。  
终于，他找到了那个更为隐秘的入口，并成功地将挤进了一小段。Charles蜷起脚趾，生殖腔被强行撞开的刺激令他在迷蒙中暂时找回一丝清明，他在被打湿的床单上挪动着，想要逃离，却被Erik拖回来并搂得更紧。又一次凶狠的入侵，有什么东西卡在他的体内，一点点胀大。  
是Erik的结，Charles意识到了这点。他惶恐地攀着Erik的肩膀，糯声求饶。然而这并没有用，沉浸在性事中的alpha几乎完全被本能支配，近乎疯狂地想要开垦并占有这个甜美稚嫩的Omega。那结还在不断胀大，卡在他的宫口挤压着环装的软肉，Charles沙哑地哼叫着，又疼又爽地曲起手指抓挠。Erik的后背一定被抓出了红痕，但他依旧牢牢地桎梏着他，不肯松手。  
讨厌的Erik，发情期旺盛的荷尔蒙放大了Charles无法自控的委屈，讨厌的alpha，永远专横跋扈，永远不顾一切。连一句情话都吝于施舍，便要残忍地将他身心一并夺走。  
眼泪涌了出来，恻然从脸颊滑落，Charles把脸埋进Erik的肩窝，毫不掩饰地哭起来。迟钝的alpha终于觉出异常，他凑过来，捧起他的脸颊。Charles暗自期待着一个亲密的吻，但Erik的嘴唇却落在他的眼角。小心翼翼地舐走了那些泪珠之后，他安抚似得亲吻着Charles的脸颊，在蜜色的雀斑上流连不已。辗转磨蹭之后，他终于吻上Charles白皙的脖颈，灼热的呼吸喷洒在颈侧的结合腺上，引得Charles不住地颤抖。  
他会标记我吗？Charles不抱希望地想着，他攥着Erik的头发，忐忑地等着他的嘴唇挪到腺体之上。但下一秒，已然胀大的结又一次耸动，Erik抵着他，积蓄已久的精液尽数倾洒而出。肉体紧紧相连，内壁被一波波冲刷的刺激超越了Charles所能承受的极限，他自暴自弃地松开手，目光涣散地任凭自己被极致的快感吞没。

 

＊＊＊  
Erik注视着床上那人酣甜的睡颜，手掌情不自禁地落在他栗色的卷发上。  
他渴望下一秒，Charles就睁开那双明亮的蓝眼睛，像往常一样笑意盈盈地看着他，却又隐隐期待Charles能一直睡下去，这样，Charles就会始终对他那点龌龊的小心思全然无觉，这样，他就可以继续自欺欺人地躲开那令他惶恐的审判。  
当然，Charles不可能一直睡着。虽然球赛和性爱透支了他的体力，令他足足睡到了下午，但那浓密的睫毛最终还是蝶翼似得颤了颤，睁了开来。  
“你醒了？”Erik站在床头，竭力隐藏起自己的不安，“你感觉还好吗？……我是说，你……记得昨晚发生了什么吗？”  
Charles呆了片刻，缓缓地坐起身来。浑身上下，从脚趾到发丝，都浸染着他自己和另一个人交缠而生的味道，他又怎么可能不记得？  
他下意识地伸出手，去摸颈侧新生的那个腺体。触手完整、光滑、安然无恙。“你……”他呆呆地望向Erik，“你没标记我？”  
“没有，我忍住了。”Erik看上去竟还有几分该死的得意。他捧来一堆瓶瓶罐罐，逐一向Charles介绍。  
“你睡着的时候我去了下药店。这几个是Omega的抑制剂，既然你的性征觉醒了，那以后一定要记得随身携带。这是口服的，这是液体的，这是喷雾。还有这个，这是避孕药……”他有些尴尬地轻咳一声，“昨晚……对不起，总之，待会儿先吃这个吧，Charles……？Charles你在听吗？”  
Charles面无表情地看着他，一把掀开了身上的被子。  
“我要回家。”  
虚浮的双腿才刚一踩上地面，Charles就变了脸色。一股湿意顺着他的腿根蜿蜒而下，他恼怒地低头，看着汩汩流淌的液体，几乎咬碎牙根。  
“你就不知道帮我清理下吗？！”  
“我看你睡得很沉，所以没有打扰……”Erik试图解释，却在目光触及那片大好春光后触电一般地侧过头。Charles冷笑着，脱下那件该死的T恤胡乱擦拭干净，然后报复性地将它砸在Erik的头上。Erik慌乱地扯下那团布料，看到Charles已经套上了来时的衣服，正伸手想要拉开房门。  
“等一下！”  
Erik匆忙地堵住门，Charles仰头看着他，眼神里略有一丝期待。  
“你还没吃药。”Erik把一杯水递给他。  
Charles瞪着那杯水，仿佛它是一锅泛着泡沫的巫毒药剂，他颤抖着接过来，咬牙切齿地送到唇边。Erik贴心地递上了药片，他又一仰头，壮烈地吞了下去。  
“满意了？”他推开Erik，“再见！”  
门“砰”地一声在身后合上，但Charles却站在门口，背抵着门框颤抖了许久，才强撑着发软的手脚慢慢离开。而在门内，Erik茫然地看着那堆药片，拳头攥紧了又再度松开。  
忘了提醒Charles去医院，他想，那么晚才觉醒，得带他去医院做个彻底的检查。  
这个拙劣的借口令他暂时打起了几分精神，他匆忙地翻找出外套里的手机，却在电话被掐断后不敢置信地瞪视着屏幕。  
Charles挂了他的电话。  
果然，还是被讨厌了，Erik苦笑着把手机扔到一边。  
天知道他在发现Charles是Omega之后有多么欣喜若狂，这意味着他只能跟与可以名正言顺地将Charles纳入自己的庇护范围内，与他结合，同他相守一辈子。但现在，他又忽而恐惧了起来，若是Charles不肯接受他，若是Charles爱上了别的alpha，若是Charles被别的alpha标记并共度一生……Erik的手不由得颤抖起来。那是个不敢想象的可能，他知道自己一定会被嫉妒夺走所有的理智，不顾一切地将对方扼死的。  
他不能失去Charles，他从未比如今更深刻地意识到这一点。Charles是他的一切，无论如何，他都不能失去Charles。  
Erik霍然站起来，翻找出钥匙和钱包。空气中还飘荡着Charles遗留下的味道，轻轻浅浅地在他心口缭绕。潜伏在基因里的本能，Erik深吸了一口气，拉开大门。  
如果Charles要逃离他，那他就把整条街，整个区，整个世界翻过来，找到他爱慕已久的那个人，然后亲口告诉他一切。  
他对着门口格外浓郁的信息素怔了片刻，而后，循着空气中逐渐微不可察的余香，匆匆走入了夜色中。


End file.
